


DreamSMP Agere Oneshots

by juniboo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, age regression is a coping mechanism and strictly sfw. don’t mix it up with age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniboo/pseuds/juniboo
Summary: NOTICE: age regression is COMPLETELY and STRICTLY sfw. it is a coping mechanism which is when someone’s mental age regresses. do not confuse it for ageplay, which is a kink.MCYT oneshots, mainly dreamsmp characters!!REQUESTS: OPEN
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 231





	1. requests

DreamSMP age regression oneshots! And here’s your third notice—age regression is completely sfw. 

What is age regression?

“Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person’s physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy.”  
-from https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/age-regression

Anyway, requests are at the moment open. Feel free to request scenarios with your favorite characters!

Request form(completely optional, but if you’re confused it can help!): Little!_ and CG!_ [scenario here]

Example: Little!Wilbur and CG!Phil. Wilbur has a nightmare D:

Quick note that yes, you can request for there to be multiple littles or multiple caregivers. 

Now! Request away.


	2. little!technoblade with cg!sbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade regresses while meeting the SBI in real life for the very first time, and they end up caring for him. 
> 
> request from - milkteaghost
> 
> Techno's little age: 2-4

Technoblade was terrified, to say the least. It was his first time meeting the rest of the Sleepy Bois in real life.

Sure, he had talked to them on calls before. But that was different. Now...he was actually here. He would see his friends. And if Technoblade was to be honest, he wasn’t sure if this was going to be fun or not. He was very stressed.

Techno took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to Wilbur’s new house. This was it. He was going to meet his best friends. Oh god. Techno felt himself slipping a little, but forced himself to stay big as hard as he could. He couldn’t regress in front of his friends--they’d think he was weird. He couldn’t mess up their friendship.

The door suddenly opened, bringing Techno out of thoughts. “Techno!” Wilbur exclaimed, throwing his arms around Techno. He stiffened for a second, then returned the gesture. Technoblade pulled away after a few seconds. “Wilbur. Good to see you.” “Of course Techno, now come on!” Wilbur ruffled Techno’s hair, which Techno returned with a scoff. He messed up his braid! 

“Follow me, and Phil can fix your braid, you big baby.” Techno grumbled, following Wilbur hesitantly. 

Wilbur brought him to the spacious living room. Phil was sat on the couch, and Tommy was in one of the armchairs. “Techno!” Tommy nearly yelled, running up to him and hugging him very tight. You see, Techno avoided this kind of physical contact for a reason. It made him feel little. Technoblade pulled away. “Tommy.” He smiled a little. Tommy ran back to his chair, flopping down. “Oh, Techno! It’s awesome to see you!” Phil said. “Do you wanna sit by me? I can fix your hair, I can tell Wilbur messed it up.” He said with a chuckle. 

Techno grumbled with a nod, going to sit next to Phil. Once he sat down, he turned his body away from Phil for him to fix his hair. 

Wil sat down in the other armchair and began talking. “Soo, what do you guys want to do? Play a game? Watch a movie?” “OH! I wanna play a game! Wil, can we play a game?”Tommy nearly shouted, startling Wilbur. “Sure Tommy.” He chuckled. “So, what do you guys want to play?” Phil asked, which started a lengthy debate.

Eventually, they settled on, you guessed it, Minecraft. 

After playing for a while, Tommy started complaining about being hungry. “Do you guys want me to go get some food for us?” Wilbur asked. “Oh, nono, Wil, you’ve already been nice enough to let us stay here. I’ll get some food.” Phil said to Wilbur. “Phil, you’re always working! Take a break, cmon! But, I’m just saying, I’m not getting the food.”

Techno sighed. “Whatever. I’ll get Subway. Put your orders in the groupchat.” Techno said. No one felt like complaining this time, and compiled. 

Technoblade soon left the house, heading towards Wil’s local Subway. Just a few blocks away, which didn’t really bother him.

Once he arrived, he quickly gave everyone’s orders to the worker. Just as he was about to leave, the lady stopped him. 

“Hey, hot stuff, you think I can get your number, huh?” Techno internally cringed. Dear god. “Sorry, miss. No can do.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Cmon!” She grabbed his arm tightly. “I said no. Leave me alone.” He pulled his arm back and stormed out of the store with his food. Techno hurried back to the house, pushing back tears and ignoring his very clear discomfort. He will not regress. 

Techno took in a breath before entering the door to Wilbur’s house. “Here.” He handed everyone their sandwiches, which everyone seemed very grateful for. Techno put his own sandwich in the fridge. “I don’t feel good. I’m laying down for a bit.” He sped-walk to the guest bedroom, ignoring his friends concerned glances. “Techno, what’s wrong?” Wil asked. “Nunya.” He responded, slamming the door. Whatever.

Technoblade flopped onto his bed. He could regress, just for a little bit. Just 10 minutes. That’d be okay. He sighed, rolling over and picking up his backpack.

He only brought a pacifier, his pig plushie, and a coloring book. This’ll do. The moment he slipped the paci in his mouth, he seemed to instantly slip. He hugged his plushie, and snuggled into the blankets on the bed.

He grabbed his coloring book and mindlessly began coloring with his crayons. He kept his pig plush underneath his chest, as he laid on his stomach coloring. He was so invested in coloring--he didn’t even hear the knock on his door until it was too late. 

“Techno?” Phil asked, obviously confused. Techno instantly sat up, spitting out the paci and covering his stuff with a blanket. “D-, uh, P-Phil.” Technoblade really tried his best to get out of his headspace and try to be big, but he just couldn’t. All he could do was pretend. 

“Techno, what’s all this?” Phil asked, a forgiving look on his face. Techno sighed deeply. “U-Uh, um. A-Age regr-gression.” There was a slur to his words. “Um. C-Coping mechanism.” Techno looked down to his lap. “U-Usually, you have a-a c-caregiver or-or uh something. B-But I do it a-alone. I’m s-so s-sorry--” Techno couldn’t stop stammering and stuttering, utterly terrified at Phil’s thoughts. 

“Oh, Techno! That’s okay, I’d never judge you for a coping mechanism. I’m so proud of you for telling me. If you want, I could be your caregiver? Though, I’d have to tell the others--Whenever you’re ready, of course.” Phil said, cheerfully.

Techno’s eyes lit up. “C-Caregiver? I-I’d love that, but.. I wouldn’t want to be a bother..” “Technoblade. You would never, ever be bother to me. I would love to take care of you! And I’m sure the others wouldn’t either.”

He looked down at his lap once more. “If you could..tell the others..That’d be..nice. R-right now, just.. Just get it over with, alright.”

“Of course, Techno. I’ll be right back.” Phil smiled at him, which brought Techno back to his headspace. Technoblade smiled back at him, a childish glint in his eyes. Phil left, leaving Techno to hug his stuffie.

A few minutes later, another knock was heard. Techno hummed. This time, it was Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy. “Tech, we’d love to care for you!” Wilbur said, smiling softly at Technoblade. “Yeah! Techno, dude. You’re literally so cool. And it’ll be fun to have a little brother!” Tommy joked. Techno smiled up at them, now deep into headspace. 

“So, Techno--I have to ask, how old do you feel?” Wilbur asked, questionably. Techno looked at his hands before raising 3 fingers. “Oh, neat!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Techno, are you verbal?” Phil asked, which Technoblade responded with a head shake. “That’s alright. Do you want to watch a movie?” Phil asked once more. Technoblade instantly lit up like a light, nodding vigorously. He reached his arms out to Phil. Phil took the signal, and picked him up. “Woah, you’re light, Techno!” He said, which Techno just giggled, wrapping his arms around Phil tightly. Tommy grabbed Techno’s stuff, following them to the living room.

Phil sat Technoblade down on the couch next to him. Techno didn’t seem to like this, and curled into Phil’s side. A few aww’s could be heard from Tommy and Wilbur. Tommy then handed the pacifier and stuffie to Techno, who took it urgently. He put the paci in his mouth, and hugged the pig tightly.

Wilbur sat down next to Techno, and played with his hair, which Techno seemed to enjoy. Tommy sat down on the other side of Phil, trying to subtly lean into him. Phil chuckled, as Tommy turned some random Disney movie on.

Despite Techno trying his very hardest to stay up, he eventually fell asleep against Phil. 

Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil didn’t mind. They don't think they ever will. They’d like to stay like this forever.


End file.
